Asgardian and Pregnant
by The-stuttering-kiwi
Summary: For the blog Imagine-Loki on tumblr. Full imagine inside first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Imagine growing up with Loki and Thor and being best friends with both, but having just a slightly better relationship with Loki, and also a secret attraction to him. Later on, Thor takes a wife and the throne of Asgard. However, that doesn't get Odin or Frigga off Loki's back about also taking a wife. There isn't a day that goes by that Loki doesn't complain to you about how much pressure that is being put on him. One day, you half-jokingly suggest that you two should be in a "relationship" just to appease Odin and Frigga, at least for a little while._

 _When Loki agrees, you're shocked, but thrilled inside. So the two of you pretend to court each other, all the while you keep falling more in love with Loki. One night, after the charade has been going on for a few months, there's a huge ball to celebrate the birth of Thor's new heir and the entire night Loki is bombarded with questions about when he shall take you as his wife. Fed up, he storms out and comes to your room where he finds you laying in bed. Obviously noting his anger, you get up and try to calm him down but he's inconsolable with rage. Suddenly, he looks at you with that look in his eye; anger… And lust. He may not have taken you as his wife, but he definitely took you that night._

 _Over the next few days and weeks, your pretend relationship with Loki becomes not so pretend, but things get incredibly complicated when you discover you're pregnant._

* * *

"I can't stand them anymore!" Loki lamented throwing himself on Eliza's bed, where she lay on her stomach reading.

"Odin and Frigga?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"You would think, that after Thor's lavish wedding and then the coronation, they would be off my back for at least a little while. But no, they just keep hounding me."

"They are your parents."

"Your parents don't badger you about getting married?"

"My parents don't exactly care."

Loki had the decency to look sad for her, he knew how her parents were, desperately climbing up the social ladder at court. They managed to get their eldest daughter, whom everyone thought more beautiful than Eliza (Loki didn't believe that for a moment) to marry Thor, and their son to marry the Lady Sif, daughter of Asgards most respected generals. They just simply didn't have the time for Eliza who didn't have the ambition for social glory like the rest of her family.

"You are lucky," Loki responded taking her hand, causing her whole body to tingle.

"If you say so. If I didn't have you I would have tossed myself off the Bifrost a long time ago." She laughed.

"I just can't stand it anymore."

"Well… I might just have a suggestion for you."

"What's that?"

"Why don't we just tell everyone we are courting? That will get your family off your back and I'll earn points with my family. Plus, it beats having them picking someone dreadful for you themselves."

Loki considered her offer. No one would really be surprised at their relationship; his parents always asked him why he hadn't just gotten on with it already. But he was worried it would ruin their friendship.

"I just don't want it to be weird, you know, we might have to kiss in public."

"I can suffer through it if you can." Although suffer wasn't the word she wanted to use; her lips already singing with the possibility of what might happen.

"Well…if you are sure."

"I am."

"Alright then!" Loki sprang from the bed and swept into a bow in front of Eliza, "I would formally like to ask your permission to court you, my lady." He offered her his hand.

"Why, Prince Loki!" Eliza put a hand over her heart, in exasperated surprise, and with the other took the hand being offered, "I would be delighted."

The news of their "courtship" was received well by both families; Thor slapped Loki on the back at dinner that night that Loki almost landed fast first into his plate, and Eliza's parents were looking at her with new eyes. Her sister, Lore, muttered something but otherwise seemed unimpressed and continued to keep all conversation on her and her honeymoon to Vanaheim.

"I told you." Eliza nudged Loki, and for once he was able to eat a meal in peace.

"So that wasn't horrible," Eliza whispered as she and Loki and their families walked Asgard's garden's as the sun was setting. Arm in arm, they didn't contribute much to the others conversations. Lore was complaining that the gardens here were not as vast and colorful as the ones on Vanaheim.

"Now that you are Allfather we must remedy this," She said to Thor, ignoring the hurt look on Frigga's face.

"Mother may not be so willing to let someone mess with her gardens. I think she cares more for them than she did Loki or I." Thor laughed, earning some kind of fake laugh from Lore. Eliza knew her sister was already trying to plan on how to weasel her way into the running of the grounds.

"I don't know why Thor married her," Eliza said in a low voice.

"I don't either," Loki replied.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Odin called back, to where Loki and Eliza had fallen behind.

"Oh, leave them alone," Frigga ordered lightly, giving them a wink.

Loki tried to return a smile but it was more of a grimace, Eliza's smile was a bit more sincere.

"That lasted long," He grumbled.

"Oh please, that was nothing."

The rest of the night went on rather uneventfully, thanks to the pair's ability to ignore Lore, and all too soon in Eliza's opinion, she was saying goodnight to Loki outside of her families quarters.

"They are watching us like they are expecting something," She muttered, feeling her parents eyes on her and Loki.

"Well…I suppose we can appease them a little bit." He replied with a smirk and leaned in for a quick kiss, one that made Eliza's body tingle all over. "Goodnight, Lady Eliza."

"Goodnight,"

As the door closed behind the prince, she hoped the sound of his footsteps would drown out the pounding in her chest; a pounding she was sure the entire realm could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eliza first thought of her plan to be in a "relationship" with Loki she didn't think any harm would come of it. Sure, she had always had a crush on Loki, but after being friends for so long she was content to keep it at the low-grade simmer, buried deep beneath the importance of their friendship; But now was different, now that she had gotten a taste of him, the feeling turned into a raging boil mixed with the fear that he doesn't feel the same.

She was grateful that for the last nine months attention hadn't been focused on her or Loki, but on Lore and Thor and the impending birth of their baby. Something Lore was only too eager to rub in Eliza's face whenever she had the chance.

Loki and Eliza sat in the common room of the King and Queen's chambers waiting to hear the cry of a new baby.

"I am not sure about having babies." Eliza blurted out, Lore's screams shook the walls and reverberated in her bones.

"I don't think so either." Loki stared wide eyed.

"What are you talking about, you don't have to have babies."

"I just mean, for my wife, I don't think I could stand putting her through that."

Eliza swallowed hard, "Right."

A baby's wail drowned out the last of Lore's yelps followed by the loud, excited yell from Thor, who burst through the doors.

"It's a girl!" He thundered and then hurried back to the room.

"Oh, she is not going to be happy with that," Eliza predicted.

* * *

The following night all of Asgard held a celebration for the birth of the new princess. The court burst into applause as Loki and Eliza were announced, followed by Odin and Frigga, then Thor and surprisingly, Lore. She thought her sister looked a little tired, but, as usual, was holding her spotlight of everyone in the hall. Lore immediately motioned for a servant to bring her wine.

"Do you really think you should be drinking?" Eliza asked her sister as she drained another glass of wine.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You just gave birth?"

"That's a good a reason as any," She replied and grabbed another glass off a passing tray.

"What about the baby?"

"What about her? She has a wet nurse. Don't be so stupid as to think I would actually breastfeed the baby."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"It's just a girl. Besides, I need to heal so I can have a son, an heir, nursing doesn't help with that."

"Oh." Eliza's eyes widened.

Lore glared at her, already drunk after not drinking for the length of her pregnancy, "I would tell you that one day you would understand but who am I kidding, you would never get the chance to understand."

"And what in the Hel is that supposed to mean?"

"Turn around," She pointed, where behind Eliza, Loki was dancing with one of the daughters of Frigga's friend, "It seems to me, " Lore slurred, "that your precious prince, seems to be bored of you."

Eliza watched, her heart growing heavier with each twirl and laugh the pair shared as they danced.

"It is amazing, though, I didn't think the two of you would last this long." Lore sneered.

Lore continued her taunts, even as Eliza started to walk briskly away from her sister, and then once free from the mass of bodies, ran to her families chambers and to her room.

* * *

Loki was breathless by the time he finished dancing with Freyja and was grateful when Fandral cut in and asked to dance with her. He was grinning widely as he walked to where one of the servants was standing with a tray of drinks. Loki couldn't believe he was actually enjoying himself.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Frigga grabbed her son by the arm and pulled him off to the side.

"What do you mean? This is a party, I'm having fun."

"I mean with Eliza? You brought her here and then left her to dance with Freyja."

"Oh, mother-"

"No, Loki. I've kept your father off your back for the last few months but you need to get serious, do you have any plans to marry Eliza? Or are you just keeping her around to keep yourself busy?"

Loki bristled, "I like Eliza."

"Your brother only courted Lore for two months."

"Oh, and what a match that is."

Frigga held up a hand, "Just make up your mind, and soon, before we make it up for you." She turned on her heel before he could bite out a retort.

"Thor, have you seen Eliza?" Loki asked after he made his way to his brother.

"I haven't seen her since she ran off like a child," Lore answered before Thor could open his mouth, swaying on the spot.

"What do you mean?"

Lore's only reply was a burst of drunken giggles, Thor looked at Loki and shrugged.

Loki made his way to Eliza's chambers and creaked the door open to find Eliza sobbing into her pillows.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Eliza's voice was muffled.

"Come on, what did your sister say?" Loki knew how cruel Eliza's sister could be.

"She didn't say anything I don't already know." She picked her head up, sniffling loudly, eyes red and slightly swollen from crying, "Whats wrong with you?" Behind the concern he had for her, she could see how angry he was.

"My…Mother…told me to pick someone to marry or they will pick for me." Loki said slowly.

"I'm sorry…maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

Loki watched as fresh tears fell down her cheeks, he felt his anger fade and be replaced by something else…

They had not done more than share a few kisses, but only ever in the eye of their family. Once they had kissed in private, when they were younger, and wanted to know what the big deal was. It wasn't much to Loki but at the time, it was everything to Eliza.

At this moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, he found himself leaning toward her his heart rate gaining speed as the distance closed between their lips and once they touched, a frenzy began.

And one that neither of them had the intention to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Commanderlexatrash and kathrynrose42 for the comments!**

* * *

When Eliza woke up the following morning she felt like she had a bad wine hangover, which was odd because she hadn't drank at the party, her next thought was why was she naked; all these thoughts were pushed out of her head as someone stirred sleepily next to her. Her eyes moved slowly to see the sleeping form laying next to her and her brain couldn't seem to process that it was Loki's black hair splayed on the pillow, and his naked back facing her.

The next thing that popped into her head was her first boyfriend, who as it turned out, had only been with her to get closer to Lore. Sure he spoke sweetly to her and the first time they slept together he was kind and respected her, but the second Lore decided that she could be interested he left her side in a flash.

Wrapping the thin sheet around her, she slid carefully out of bed and darted into her bathroom. Trying to ignore the sweet ache that she felt between her legs and catching the bright purple marks that Loki's mouth left on her breast in the mirror. Eliza was mortified. She could hear her parents sitting down and start eating their breakfast on the other side of the wall; the thought of having to try and sneak Loki out made her stomach churn. She quickly began to run hot water from the tap and slipped into the tub and quickly started to scrub Loki off of her skin.

 _Loki…_

Eliza looked nothing like the rest of her family, all of them tall and regal. Many of royal visits often mistook them for part of the royal family, but when their eyes traveled to where Eliza stood next to her siblings they thought she was simply a servant assigned to them; something Lore found amusing. Her family stood a full head above her and, as she rubbed the soapy cloth over her body, she certainly wasn't as slender as them either. Their bright blonde hair was attempted to be passed on to her but it somehow got muddled up along the way. She was horrified that Loki had seen her naked, and as the anxiety continued to build in her gut, she knew if he didn't like her before, he wouldn't know.

She used to tease him about the girls he would fawn over, most like her sister, he could have bedded anyone he wanted, and often he did.

Eliza jumped causing some water to splash on the floor when there was a knock on her bathroom door.

"Eliza?" Loki's voice sounded concerned.

"I'm taking a bath." She called back, and after rinsing she stepped carefully out of the tub, she wrapped a fluffy towel around her.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's unlocked."

She felt her breath catch as he walked into the bathroom, his pants slung low on his hips and a serious case of bed head, and when he saw her face he immediately began to apologize.

"I'm sorry," He began wrapping his arms around her, "I feel like I took advantage of you and I shouldn't have…. I just shouldn't have."

Eliza buried her face in his chest, "I didn't exactly stop you." Her voice was muffled.

"I know, but I still shouldn't have, we were both upset and I am sorry."

"Where do we go from here?"

Loki pulled back, "Well for one, I think we stop this charade and start _actually_ courting."

"Are you just saying that because I slept with you?"

"No!" He said loudly, causing the murmuring on the other side of the wall falter for a moment, "And yes." Eliza raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, "Yes because it made me realize how stupid I had been in not seeing how beautiful and wonderful you are. And no, because I would be fine if we never slept together again, just being with you is enough for me."

"Are you serious?"

To answer, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I guess you are serious." She sighed when they finally broke apart.

"I am always serious when it comes to you, and I always plan to be."

Eliza blinked stupidly and then cleared her throat, "Well, I guess we have to figure out a way to get you out of here."

"We can figure it out, but in the meantime, come lay down with me." He offered her a hand and led her back to the bed.

* * *

The next few weeks were where the best of Eliza's life. She and Loki spent every possible moment together, learning about one another in this new relationship, neither one of them could believe they had settled on just being friends.

"So do the two of you have any plans?" Odin asked as they all ate together one night. Eliza wasn't hungry and had been trying to ignore the nausea that plagued her all day, and pushed her food around on her plate.

"Plans?" Loki asked.

"Don't be stupid, Loki. When do the two of you plan to be married? You have been courting for almost a year."

"We are enjoying each other."

"You can "enjoy" each other when you are married."

"I don't see what the rush is…"

Loki and Odin's bickering whirled inside Eliza's head as she fought the urge to vomit all over the table-scape, and the smell of whatever fish they were eating did not help the matter.

"Excuse me," She stood rather shakily.

"Now look what you did," Loki threw his napkin on the table and started to stand but Eliza motioned for him to stay.

"No, its fine, I'm just going to go and see Eir, and try and get something for this nausea, I really haven't been feeling well all day."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you."

"No you stay," She looked at Odin and the others, "Stay and enjoy your dinner."

* * *

Once away from the dining hall and away from the smell of fish her nausea subsided somewhat, but she still wanted to visit the healer and see what kind of potion she could give her.

"Lady Eliza, what brings you here?" Eir asked, looking up from her books when Eliza entered the healing ward.

"Just something to help with nausea."

"Oh? Something you ate?"

"No, just woke up feeling nauseous. I haven't been able to eat anything all day."

"Hmmm, well, come here and let me have a look at you." Eir motioned to the soul-forge.

"That's not necessary."

"I just cant give you a potion without knowing the cause, hop on up."

Eliza gave a quick nod and then groaned as the hop on up caused her stomach to roll uncomfortable.

"Now just lay back and stay still."

Eir was silent as she began to work the soul-forge above Eliza, who kept her eyes shut as the swirling colors and shapes made the need to vomit reach a dangerous level.

"Ahh ha," Eir explained.

"What?"

"Well, Lady Eliza, it seems you are pregnant," Eir said gently.

Eliza's eyes shot open, "I'm what?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm what?" Eliza asked again.

"Do you see that?" She pointed at the green swirling smoke in the center of her projected abdomen, "That is an aura protecting your baby. The father has magic I presume?"

"Yes…"

Eir nodded knowingly, but didn't ask anything else, instead, she turned and started rifling through the numerous jars that lined the walls. "This one you should take now, it will help with the nausea." She shook a bottle with a light pink liquid, "This one," Now she shook a bottle of dark blue potion at Eliza, "Will help with the strain of the magic in your body; it will be daunting on your systems since you don't have magic yourself."

Eliza took both bottles from the healer, unstoppered the bottle with the potion to help with the nausea and took a quick swallow; and sighed in relief as her urge to vomit subsided as soon as it hit her stomach.

"I assume this wasn't planned?" Eir asked.

Eliza shook her head.

"Well, if you need anything, you come back here anytime. We can figure it out together." The healer smiled warmly and rubbed her back comfortingly.

After thanking Eir, Eliza started back to her families chambers, her mind racing with what she would have to do next. If she was being honest with herself, she was afraid to tell Loki. Not that she was worried about his reaction, but she knew he would do the right thing by marrying her; she wanted that to happen because he _wanted_ her, not because of an obligation.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Loki walked briskly up to her, and threw a long arm around her shoulders, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"You are so lucky you were able to get out of that dinner, not that I am not happy you felt so bad," He added hastily, "Another dinner like that, and I am close to never wanting to get married."

"Oh?" Eliza felt her stomach drop.

"You don't want to get married like this do you? We should get married because we want too, not just to shut them up."

"Right…"

Loki who was usually so attuned to Eliza's emotions seemed completely oblivious to her distress, as he kept ranting and raving about his parents, and making rude gestures whenever he mentioned Odin. He gave her a quick kiss on the check as she darted into her family's chambers. Thankfully her parents weren't back from dinner yet, the quiet darkness was welcoming. She felt a nagging low in her belly, even though she knew it was too early to feel anything other than sick. Walking quickly into her room she closed to the door behind her and slid down the cool wood until she was sitting on the cold hard floor, holding her belly.

How could everything have gotten so messed up in an hour?

* * *

Eliza avoided Loki for the next few days, faking illness even though the potions Eir gave her made her feel better physically. He had come by to see her a few times but was greeted by her closed and locked bedroom door and an excuse of not wanting to get him sick always made him disappointed.

After a week of her exile, Eliza was startled to hear Loki pounding on her door, demanding to be let in.

"Eliza you have to let me in!" He yelled.

"I'm sick."

"I know you aren't sick!"

"Oh, getting lessons from Eir are we?" Eliza snapped back, a bit more sharply than she had intended.

Loki sighed deeply, "I know you are mad at me," His voice softer now, "About what I said last week…about not wanting to get married."

Eliza chewed her bottom lip as Loki continued to blather through the thick wooden door she stood up and went to open the door.

"Since you aren't going away," She muttered as the door swung open.

"Do you want me to go away?"

"Yes." And then seeing the hurt look on his face, she softened, "No…I don't know…"

"What is going on Eliza?"

"You said you didn't want to get married…"

"I said I didn't want to get married out of obligation. I didn't want to get married just to shut our families up. But that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you."

"You want it to be on our own terms."

"Yes."

 _A baby is a lifelong obligation…_

"I'm pregnant," She said so quietly that Loki couldn't hear her.

"Come again?"

"I'm pregnant." Louder this time, but rather shakily. Loki stared at her so wide-eyed that she thought his eyes pay pop out of his head, "I was going to tell you that night…after I saw Eir…but you kept going on about getting married out obligation; this is the ultimate obligation." She laughed incredulously, gesturing to her stomach.

"I never would have said that if I had known."

"I know…but it's true. If I wasn't pregnant I would agree with you…but that night it…it made me think that I shouldn't tell you because then you would feel trapped."

"How could I feel trapped with you?"

Eliza met his eyes and saw he was looking at her in an away she had never seen before. "What do you want to do?"

Loki considered her question for a few moments, "I think we should wait to tell everyone."

"And how long do you think we can hold out? I am going to get huge and pregnancy usually leads to a baby. Or so I've heard."

"I say we hold out as long as we can," Loki repeated smiling, "And figure everything out as we go."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Can I?" He motioned like he wanted to touch her stomach.

"Sure, but I don't see what the point is, I'm not far enough for you to feel anything."

Loki stepped closer to Eliza, and pressed a long fingered hand against her stomach, "It's going to have magic." It wasn't a question.

"Eir said it had an aura around it…" She felt infinitely calmer with Loki's hand on her, "She showed me with the soul-forge."

"My mother always said she could tell I was going to be a magic wielder, and I never knew how she could tell, but…" He moved his hand in circles on her abdomen.

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain it…like I can sense something…"

"Could it just be that you know there's a baby in there." She laughed.

"It's like a pull…from my magic to the baby's." His voice was hushed but full of amazement, he smiled widely at her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." The smile was still on his face as he pulled her in for a kiss, one that was long overdue.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Some triggering talk about eating and weight in this chapter!**_

* * *

Eliza and Loki resolved not to tell anyone about the pregnancy, which, was rather easy because on one of the following nights Loki had come to the end of his rope with his father, leading to him losing control of his magic and causing almost the entire tables worth of food to be flung at Odin—he hadn't spoken to Loki in weeks.

But as the weeks wore on and Eliza found she was tired of having to hide her growing belly and swollen ankles; and was getting annoyed with everyone pointing out how large her breasts had gotten that by month seven, she was considering telling everyone anyway.

"I think it would be better just to have it out with everyone now, I don't know how much more of this I can't take." Eliza lamented to Loki as he rubbed her swollen feet.

"See, you think that but in reality…"

"I'm just so tired…"

"I know, love, I know."

"No, you don't!" Eliza pulled her feet away, "You don't! I think it would be so much easier to just tell them all now that way they have two more months to get used to the idea, and not while we are up all night with a baby."

"Why would we be up all night, won't a nurse be there to do that?"

Eliza bristled, "Why would someone else be raising my baby and that is not the point!" Her skin felt electric and hot.

Loki held up his hands, "Okay, okay I'm sorry."

"I'm _tired_ , Loki, I am tired before even having this baby, I am tired before we even have to tell anyone and then have to deal with the fallout."

"Eir said the pregnancy would be hard because of the magic growing in the baby…your body isn't used to it."

"I know that!"

"Come here." Loki motioned for her to sit by him again. Eliza chewed on her bottom lip and was close to tears, but took a breath and sat down.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "We will tell them soon, I just need to figure out how to tell them."

"We. We need to figure it out."

Loki smiled, "Yes, we."

* * *

You are beginning to show." Frigga said fondly as everyone sat down to dinner, it took a moment for Eliza to realize that she was speaking to Lore and not her; one look at Loki told her he had thought the same thing.

"Yes." Lore gave her signature fake smile. Eliza knew full well that her sister hated the fact that her figure wasn't perfect.

Thor sat next to Odin with his daughter, Emma, on his lap, pushing a spoonful of mashed peas into her mouth, "And this one can't wait to have a new brother or sister."

"A brother with any luck." Lore said as she put just enough food as she needed to keep the baby healthy on her plate.

Thor nodded, but Eliza was sure she saw some strange emotion flash across his face, but before she could think any more on it Lore turned her focus on her.

"Arent you eating a little bit too much?" She raised her eyebrows at Eliza's plate full of food.

"Just hungry."

Lore scoffed, "It's not like you need to put on any more weight."

"She is fine." Loki snapped, and his hand gripped Eliza's thigh under the table.

"You are gaining a bit of weight." Her mother chimed in.

Eliza about to eat a fork full of mashed potatoes put the utensil down.

"No, you are fine," Loki said to her, ignoring everyone else, "You need to eat." He tried to keep his voice down but Lore heard what he said.

"It looks like she could skip a meal or two." She laughed, nudging Thor who kept his eyes on the table.

"You must be a sucker for punishment, Loki. I never thought you would stick it out with her for this long, let alone now what she's almost the size of a Bilgesnipe."

"Lore that's enough!" Thor slammed his hand down on the table making every dish and plate jump a few inches in the air.

Lore didn't even flinch, "Oh come on Thor! You—"

"I am tired of you being such a cruel bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you?!" Lore and Eliza's mother stood up quickly. Emma began to cry and Thor motioned for the nurse to take her.

"How dare I? Do you hear how your daughter speaks to her sister? To everyone?"

"Oh, Thor, look at her."

"Forget not knowing how Loki puts up with Eliza, it's any wonder how I put up with you!"

"Oh, you knew how I was before you married me!"

"It wasn't like I could do anything about it, what with my father and your parents dangling you in front of my nose!"

Eliza's ears were ringing, she could feel the baby squirming uncomfortably in her belly. Loki had begun to yell at Lore and Odin as well, with Frigga's voice intermingling trying to calm everyone down.

"Can you all just shut up?"

"Oh, she speaks! What's wrong little sister? Trying to figure out what to stuff in your face next?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Love, are you okay?" Loki turned to her, his face reddened from yelling.

"Oh yes, poor little Eliza."

"The baby is moving a lot," Eliza said through clenched teeth, not caring who heard. Her blood felt like it was boiling through her vessels.

"Baby." Her mother said slowly, almost as if she had to spell the word out for herself, "A bastard in the family?!" She screeched suddenly.

"Enough!" Loki's voice was more than a match to her mothers.

Lore looked at her sister with fresh venom in her eyes.

"Loki what in Hel were you thinking?" Odin demanded.

"Father stop—" Thor tried to intervene.

"The two of you will be married before this _pregnancy_ goes any further, we may still salvage what reputation you both have left."

"We don't want—"

"It matters very little what you want."

"Why would it matter?" Lore asked, "It will still be a bastard, born of a slut."

Red flashed in front of Eliza's eyes and her fists clenched, and the last thing she would remember seeing before she next opened her eyes in the healing ward would be her sister, being launched backward into the stone wall behind her; and everyone else seated at the table thrown to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I realized I kind of backed myself into a corner in making Lore pregnant in the last chapter, in regards to what I wanted to have happen. So, just forget that I said that.**_

* * *

Eliza felt cold hands on her stomach…too cold, she struggled to push them away but her arms felt incredibly heavy.

"It's okay, Eliza." A voice replied gently, it took her a moment to recognize Eir's voice.

"What—"

"I'll get Loki, he's been very worried about you." There was a heartbeat between Eir's soft footsteps retreating to Loki's frantic steps approaching her bed.

"Oh, I am so glad you are awake." He had his fingers already tangled in her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead; everything still felt too cold.

"Why are you so cold?"

"I'm not, your body severely overheated. It's taken awhile for it to cool down to even this point."

"What about the baby?" Eliza's hands flew to her stomach.

"The baby is fine, as far as Eir can tell."

"Good."

She struggled to keep her eyes open as Loki stroked her hair, and thought she must have dozed off for a moment when her eyes snapped open at the imagine of Lore being thrown backwards into the wall.

"Is Lore okay?"

"Some bumps and bruises but she's fine."

"And everyone else?"

"All fine."

"What happened?"

"The baby, I am guessing, felt threatened because you were so stressed. It let out an intense wave of magic, and because your body isn't used to it, you overheated and collapsed."

Eliza nodded and even though Loki was still talking it wasn't enough to keep her awake.

"I want her arrested!"

"Allmother this is a place of healing!"

"Exactly, I am the _Allmother!_ And that…that beast attacked me!" Eliza opened her eyes to Loki standing over her, in a protective stance, eyes on the door of her room; as if daring anyone to come and take her away.

"Allmother it was an accident, your sister has no magical abilities naturally." Eir tried to keep her tone neutral and respectful.

"So I was tossed from my chair and into a stone wall of my own accord then? The Allfather? Odin and Lady Frigga? Are you saying we all just fell out of our chairs?!"

"No, Allmother, I am saying your sister has no magical abilities naturally but her child does."

Eliza heard her sister sputter indignantly, followed by shuffling footsteps.

"Let me pass."

"Allmother, as head healer I cannot let you disturb—"

Lore let out a screech of rage and there was a sound of someone hitting the stone floor; the doors to Eliza's room burst open showing Lore in all her rage, and she had eyes only for her sister.

"You!"

"Lore, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Oh, I think you did! You are a jealous little bitch, Eliza! And now you are going to ruin our family's reputation bringing your little bastard into the world. I have half a mind to banish you!"

Loki towered over Lore, looking more furious than Eliza had ever seen him, "You won't do a damn thing to her."

"Oh, and you think she would be banished alone? I'll make sure you and your precious little slut will be raising that baby alone."

"I would love to see you try." Loki scoffed at her, "You may be Allmother, but only Thor has the authority to banish anyone."

"And you would be right." Thor's enormous shadow filled the room.

"Oh good, you are here." Lore looped her arm through Thor's, "I want them punished."

Thor shook her off roughly, "I will do no such thing."

"Excuse me? She attacked me! The Allmother! _Your wife!_ "

"And you are no longer either." Thor's voice held all the authority of a king.

Lore's mouth hung open but no sound came out, Thor continued, "After the incident in the dining hall, I called an emergency meeting of court to ask for a divorce from you."

"On what grounds?"

"On the fact that I feel I was forced into this, for lack of a better word, marriage, and that I believe you do not make a fit Queen for this realm."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TAKE THEIR SIDE OVER MINE?" Lore screeched, her hands curled into such tight fists that the knuckles shone white against her skin.

"You are to join your parents in packing to leave the palace," Thor went on ignoring her, "You and your parents are banished from court and are not to step foot in the city again."

Lore continued to screech curses at Thor, Loki and Eliza, and while Eliza and Loki seemed mildly alarmed by her outbursts, Thor seemed merely annoyed and motioned for two guards to remove Lore from the room.

"And I have some news for the two of you," Thor said brightly once Lore's screams were out of earshot.

"Do tell,"

"I have spoken to mother and father about the two of you and under no uncertain terms are they, and by they I mean Father, to bagger you about the baby or any marriage plans the two of you may or may not have. I will not have any more stress on my niece or nephew."

Loki, at a loss of words, threw his arms around his brothers neck.

"I would hug you too but I am still a bit to tired to get up," Eliza said, relief washing over her.

"As soon as you are able I will accept it," Thor said warmly.

"Do you have any plans as to the new Queen of Asgard?" Eliza asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, someone I have had my eye on for quite some time." A wide smile spread out on Thor's face, but he didn't elaborate anymore and left the room to give the pair some privacy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you from the bottom of my heart all those who read and commented on this story. And of course, thank you to my boo, Commanderlexatrash, for her support and advice. I don't know what I'd do without you, babe!**_

 _ **So here we go...into the finale.**_

* * *

Without the constant stress of their families, Eliza and Loki fell into a comfortable routine. With her parents gone, and with Thor's blessing, they had moved into her families chambers. Loki had insisted that they do a complete renovation and while he took Eliza down for a day on Asgard's beaches, Thor made sure it was done.

"Are you ready?" Loki had covered her eyes with his hands, as he led her to the center of the room.

"I suppose so, although being this being blinded doesn't help my coordination," She replied laughing.

"Okay!" Loki pulled his hands away. Eliza had to blink a few times to get used to what she was seeing.

It wasn't that her parents had the place sparsely decorated, it was quite the opposite, everything was precise and elegant, and it definitely wasn't what Eliza had in mind. The main room was brightly lit with large and colorful paintings adorned on the walls, most of which she recognized from the galleries of the palace that she had mentioned to Loki that she had loved.

Her parents had the most severe looking furniture that would never, even after hundreds of years of breaking in would never make them remotely comfortable; they had been replaced by plush sofas and armchairs, with warm looking fuzzy blankets and plump pillows.

"Oh, Loki..."

"Wait!" He said excitedly and pulled her toward the master bedroom, throwing open the door she saw the humungous bed in the middle of the room, that looked so comfortable that she could have thrown herself on it and was sure she would be sound asleep within moments. Tall elegantly carved dressers stood against each wall.

"Now I know there are three other bedrooms and two of them we can figure out what to do with later but this one, Thor and I worked on ourselves."

He led her down the hall and opened the door to what was her old bedroom. It the walls had been painted light colors of yellows and greens and a beautiful crib was center stage, and next to that was an extremely old looking rocking chair.

"Thor said we can switch off with the rocking chair; he hopes he will need it back someday," Loki explained brightly.

"It's so old." Eliza ran her hands over the wood, it was soft and worn in places.

"It is very old indeed. It dates back to the creation of Asgard and it's first King, or so we were told growing up."

"How did you and Thor get all this done?"

"I told him about how you always talking about how you would have things in your own space. He said he could get it done in a day if I could distract you."

"Thank you." She sat down slowly in the ancient rocker, it felt perfect; her hands traveled to her belly where the baby inside kicked excitedly. "I think he's just as excited as I am."

Loki shifted nervously in front of her, "What is it?" She asked eye brow's raised.

"I, uh..." He tried to shake the nervousness away as he got on his knees in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Eliza laughed, the baby edging on being uncomfortable as it kicked at her insides.

"I know we kind of went about this the "wrong" way, doing this all out of order, but if someone had told me that the scrawny, dirt-kneed, little pain in the ass that they brought to the palace school when we were little would end up being my best friend and the mother of my child I would have died laughing...but—"

"Are you going to ask me what I think you are going to ask me?" Eliza interrupted, a smile erupting on her face.

"I am more in love with you then I ever thought I could be."

"I love you too." The smile began to make her face ache.

"Eliza—"

"Yes!" She interrupted again.

Loki laughed, "I didn't even get to ask."

"Did you really think you had too?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a kiss that somehow felt entirely brand new.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Thor asked as Loki stood in front of him dressed in his finest clothes.

"Not at all." He flashed his brother a smile.

"Hmph, I should make you do this for me, its a bit nerve wracking being someone's best man AND marrying them at the same time."

"You are Allfather, you have done many things more important than this, and in front of more people too." Loki gestured to the hall that was teeming with people.

"This is entirely different."

"I don't see how but I promise you, when you and Sif finally wed, I will gladly take over."

At the mention of Sif's name Thor's eyes brightened. It wasn't long after Lore and her parents were banished that her brother had followed suit, not even bothering to leave Sif a note. Sif was less than heartbroken, as their marriage hadn't been a happy one, it was dissolved immediately. It was a perfect match and one that everyone had expected until their lives took the unfortunate detour.

But, now, everything was back on track.

Everyone became quiet as music filled the hall; despite his calm demeanor Loki felt every cell in his body quiver with excitement; he locked eyes with Frigga who was bouncing baby Emma on her lap as she gave him a knowing smile. Sif glided down the aisle first, glowing in a gold and red gown, looking happier than Loki had seen her in recent memory, but he kept his eyes focused on the back entryway, waiting for Eliza.

When the cords of the music changed he felt his heart rise in his throat as Eliza stepped into view. Nothing could have prepared him for how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress, her hair piled on the top of her head with elegant ringlets falling here and there, the jewels sewn into the fabric glittered from the bright light of the candles—she looked exactly like the princess she was about to become. A tiny pink fist broke through the flowered bundle she was carrying and a small whimper made Loki sigh as he watched his bride and his son make their way toward him.

Eliza handed the now squirming baby to Sif, and placed her hands on Loki's open ones, more anxious than ever to start their new forever.


End file.
